villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Hat (Priest)
Black Hat is the main antagonist in the 2011 post-apocalyptic dystopia sci-fi/action/horror movie Priest loosely based on the manhwa (Korean comic) series of the same name. He is portrayed by Karl Urban, who also portrays Kirill and Skurge. Biography Black Hat is the leader of vampires, in an age where vampires and humans are at war with each other. He was originally a member of the Priests, a group of warriors devoted to protecting the human race, but was captured by the vampires after the Priests were defeated in battle. The vampire queen gave Black Hat her blood which transformed him into the world's first Vampire-Human hybrid, after which he became a devoted vampire leader. Black Hat and his vampire clan frequently travel in an armoured train during the day (to avoid the sun) and slaughter the humans in various cities at night, at which time they have no need to fear the rising sun as vast smoke and ash clouds from the cities' factories blot out sunlight. One particular Priest, who had been a friend of Black Hat and was present when he was captured by the vampires, becomes involved in the villain's affairs after his brother and his wife are killed in a vampire attack, and his niece, named Lucy (who is actually his daughter), is kidnapped by Black Hat. Priest joins forces with a young sheriff named Hicks and a female Priest named Priestess and together they hunt down Lucy, unaware that Black Hat is using Lucy as bait to draw the Priests to him so he can finally eliminate them and end the "suffering and sacrifice" of the vampires. Black Hat and his minions travel to a town named Jericho and attack the humans living there, but is soon approached by three Priests. Black Hat kills one of them and offers the other two a chance to join his cause, to which they refuse. In response, Black Hat kills them too and leaves their bodies for Priest to find. Later on, Priest, Priestess and Hicks locate Black Hat's armored train, where Lucy is being held, and Priestess rides ahead on her motorbike to plant explosives on the track. Priest is confronted by Black Hat on the train's roof, and after failing to convince Priest to follow him, they fight. Black Hat easily overpowers Priest and eventually knocks him through the gap between the train carriages, presumably to his death. Priest survives and secretly enters the train's interior, where he and Hicks find Lucy. Before they can rescue her, Black Hat drops down from the ceiling and he and Priest resume their battle. Black Hat stabs Priest in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall, before leaving him to burn to death. However, Priest manages to escape and chases after Black Hat, hurling a blade into his neck just as he is about to infect Lucy. Meanwhile, Priestess places the explosives on her motorbike and crashes it into the train's engine, leaping off at the last moment along with Priest, Hicks and Lucy. The explosives detonate and the train is destroyed, killing the vampires and incinerating Black Hat. Quotes Gallery Black-Hat-Priest-Poster.jpg|Black Hat's poster Black Hat.gif|Black Hat Black Hat 2.png|Black Hat, the powerful and infamous leader of vampires Black Hat 3.png|Black Hat when he was a Priest Black Hat 4.png|Black Hat taunting the captured Lucy Black Hat 5.png|Black Hat receiving information on Priest from a salesman Black Hat 6.png|Black Hat greeting three Priests in the town of Jericho, before killing them Black Hat 7.png|Black Hat telling Lucy his plans to end the suffering and sacrifice of the vampires Black Hat 8.png|Black Hat in a flashback, showing how the vampire queen gave him his powers Black Hat 9.png|Black Hat confronting Priest on the roof of his armoured train Black Hat 10.png|Black Hat stabbing Priest in the shoulder and leaving him to burn to death Black Hat.png Black Hat 11.png|Black Hat about to meet his fate Black Hat's death.png|Black Hat is killed when his armoured train is destroyed with explosives Trivia *Black Hat is named only after the black hat he wears, his true name is unknown. Category:Vampires Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Mutated